


Parker's Happy Pills, Part Two--The Recovery from the Twelve Step Job

by crayonbreakygal



Series: Parker's Happy Pills [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Comedy, Dream Sex, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: What happened when Parker took those drugs that made her loopy?  Takes place during The Twelve Step Job, season one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Added another part to this. I decided to add another story instead of chapter since I didn't think people would see it once they'd read and commented on the last one. Enjoy!

Parker was flying.  Not literally flying, but it felt similar.  She’d jumped off enough buildings and down plenty of elevator shafts to know what flying felt like.  Every time she moved her head a certain way, she would spin.  It was a pleasant spin. 

Drugs were bad, so very bad.  She really didn’t have a choice when they told her that she had to take them.  Even when she held them in her mouth, trying not to swallow, they knew.  Damn orderlies. 

“Bad drugs,” she had told the orderly.  He just laughed as she swallowed them.

Nate didn’t look right, but she didn’t care.  He was too busy handling Hurley, so she made her fun where she could.  Playing games with her new best friends, she wanted more time with them.  Only Sophie had to pull her out, telling her that Parker needed to go back to her real life, one with thieves, grifters, hackers, and asshole masterminds.  When she saw Nate though, she could tell that he was flying too.  Wonderful!  She had a playmate. 

Parker had intended on jumping into Eliot’s arms, but since they were crossed tightly, she chose Nate instead.  For such a skinny guy, he sure did have nice arms, she thought.  He looked so much younger and carefree than she had realized. And he wanted to have fun, not like the party poopers. Even Hardison, who always wanted to have fun, shook his head in disgust. She’d show them.  They’d go to Disneyland and eat donuts and popcorn and then throw up when they ate too much.  Kissing Nate had been the kicker.  She did it to see if the others would react. They did react, only not the way in which she wanted them.  Oh well.  At least he was a good kisser.

Instead of going to Disneyland, they went back to the offices.  That was definitely not what she wanted.  She watched as they whispered in the corner, probably trying to figure out what to do with her and Nate.  Sure, the drugs would wear off.  Parker didn’t want them to wear off.  She wanted to feel happy, carefree.  She’d never felt that way except for when she was jumping.  Then she felt invincible.

“Toy Story,” Parker shouted when someone asked for a suggestion for a movie.

“God, not that one again,” Eliot thumped the drinks down on the table.

“Hey, it’s a classic.”

“She’s right,” Nate agreed.  “It’s funny.”

“At least it’s not Aladdin,” she could hear Hardison whisper to Eliot.

Settling down in her seat, she managed to down a whole bag of popcorn on her own, except they were only into the first twenty minutes.  She proceeded to steal most of Hardison’s, but he didn’t seem to mind.  Parker watched Nate out of the corner of her eye, but he was too busy watching Sophie. 

She was dreaming of what Sophie would look like naked when she decided it was time to take a nap. The table was as good as anywhere since she often slept in air ducts anyway.  Nate quickly climbed up after her, grabbing her leg. She had wanted to kick him just because of his comment about seeing Sophie and not sharing, but his arm felt too good against her, like he was anchoring her to the room.  It was spinning now.  She liked spinning, just not this kind of spinning.

Jolted out of her dream of jumping naked down a building, she looked over to see Eliot fast asleep. She had no idea where Nate was, only that he wasn’t hugging her leg now.  She missed that.

“Eliot?” she whispered. “Where’s Nate?”

Eliot jolted awake too, looking around the darkened room.

“Bathroom, I think,” Eliot said as he ran his hand through his long hair.

Parker liked his hair, always wanted to run her fingers through it, to touch how soft it was.  She’d tried several times, with him swatting her hands away.  In the car, after she’d managed to run her fingers through Nate’s hair a few times and was pulled back, she settled for Eliot’s instead.  He glared at her, but didn’t make her stop this time.

Sitting up, she stretched her muscles, feeling kind of stiff and cramped after sleeping on such a hard surface.

“Should I go home? I should probably go home,” she told Eliot.

“Nope. Not until I can tell whether you are alright.  You want to move to the sofa in your office?”

“No.  I just don’t know what to do.”

Her melancholy mood hit her so sharply, she inhaled deeply. The feeling of euphoria was now fading into nothing.  It was like something was trying to crush her chest.

Eliot rushed to her, taking her head in his large hands.

“Breathe, darlin’.  You’re hyperventilating.”

“I’m trying,” she panted out.

“I’m here.  Breathe like I’m breathing.  In, out.  In, out.”

He kept that up for a few minutes until she felt herself calming, watching as his chest took breath in and let it out.  Dropping her forehead to his chest, she groaned, wanting to feel like flying again, only it was completely gone.

“Hey, you ok?” Eliot asked.

“No. I want to feel happy again.”

“Sweetheart, those pills were making you feel happy.  It wasn’t real.  You just gotta be off of them for a bit. Then you’ll feel better.”

“I just don’t understand, Eliot.  Why did they make me take them?”

“Shortcut.  You don’t need any drugs, Parker.  You’re fine just the way you are.”

“Really?”

Eliot had always been the one to tell her she was crazy.  She really didn’t care that he voiced it.  The others would look at her sometimes, wondering when she’d do something crazy.  Eliot was the only one to admit out loud what she knew.  She was different. 

“Am I crazy?”

“What’s crazy?  Look at all of us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.  We’re all a little bit crazy.”

“Damn straight.”

Since she was sitting on the edge of the table, she noticed that Eliot was close enough that she felt his breath against her cheek, could feel the heat come off his body.  He seemed to always run warmer than the rest of them.  It would feel so good to sink into his heat, to feel how hot he could get if she wanted.  Placing her hand on his chest, she felt his breath quicken, like it was her touch that was doing that.

“Parker?”

“You’re hot. I mean, your body temperature runs hot.  I’m always so cold. Like now. Probably a side effect or something.”

“Or something,” Eliot told her, voice quiet now.

Eliot’s voice sometimes drove her to distraction, particularly when he was talking to women. He’d get this growl, down low like he was talking from his diaphragm, gravely in some instances.  She’d have to calm her racing heartbeat when he’d do that.  Luckily it was usually over comms, so no one else would notice.  Sophie would notice, that was for sure.  Probably not Hardison.  She wasn’t so sure about Nate, because he tended to notice lots of stuff. Emotions though weren’t his strong suit.  Their emotions weren’t his strong suit.

As she looked directly at him, his eyes narrowed, like he was contemplating what she was doing to him.  If she just moved a little more, or moved him a little more, they’d be touching more than just a hand on his chest. Slipping her legs off the table, she spread them wide, placing them on either side of his hips.

“Parker, not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“The drugs.  Remember?”

“They’re out of my system. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine until I say you’re fine.”

She moved her left leg up and down his outer thigh. He didn’t move at all, just stared at her.  The man had nerves of steel.  But she could see the small intake of breath that he would really have loved to hide right then.

“Then stay with me until I’m fine,” she whispered as she moved her head closer.

“I’m not gonna take advantage of you.”

“Does it look like I’d let you?”

“Um, no.  Probably not, but still.”

He hesitated.  He really hesitated.  This was Eliot she was thinking about.  She could see his mind whirling, wondering what to do next.  She’d have to make the next move.  He was incapable of it.

Yanking on his hair, she pulled his head down slightly and took his mouth with hers.  At first, he didn’t react at all, just let her slide her lips across his.  The tip of her tongue came out to trace his bottom lip.  As he gasped at the feeling, she opened up the kiss, now feeling his tongue against hers.  It took him a few more minutes to realize that they were kissing.  When he did, he pulled away slightly.

“I don’t think.  I mean, maybe we should.”

“And you thought I was confused.”

The next thing she found was his belt once her hands started to roam.  Wrapping her legs around him, he collided his middle with the insides of her thighs, shooting pleasure all throughout her body.  The kisses became more heated, his hands started to roam her body now and the pressure that was building up felt too good to pass up.  It took two tries for her to unbuckle the belt and find out how to get them down without looking.  She was too busy kissing him silly for that. His hands were too busy working up her back and up the front, making her groan with pleasure as his fingers grazed the tops of her breasts.

His shaft was even hotter than his body was.  It only took two strokes from her hand before he pushed her down onto the table, grinding himself against her.  Spreading her legs wider, she could feel how hard he was.   Pulling her pants down and off, he pushed her back onto the table, climbing up with her. The table was not the right height to enter her, so the table it was.

They both groaned once he entered her, thrusting hard and fast as he did.  She never knew it could feel this good, this wonderful. Sex was always a means to an end, with the finish line always the goal.  She could have him do this for days and not tire of it.

“Parker,” he growled in her ear as his strokes became more frantic.

The flying sensation she felt right then was just as good if not better than the drugs.  Everything tightened up, her world narrowed into just Eliot on top of her, thrusting until she could feel him finish.

“Damn, Eliot.  Let’s do it again.”

“Again?”

He fell on top of her, taking the breath out of her as he did.

“You’re squishing me.”

“Sorry,” he hurriedly said, pulling out of her as he did.

She wished he had stayed that way a bit longer, but the table was a bit too hard against her back. It would also be embarrassing if the other three found them screwing on the conference table.

After cleaning up the mess they made, Eliot helped her back to her office, seeing that she was a little woozy.  The crash they heard coming from Sophie’s office had Eliot running that way, with Parker right behind him.  As he opened the office door, what was going on was not what she had expected.  Sure, Parker knew that at some point, Nate and Sophie would have to have sex.  It was just going to happen.  She just wished she hadn’t seen it with her own two eyes.  Seeing body parts she really hadn’t wanted to see, she quickly closed her eyes, peaking again when Eliot started to shove her out. 

Now she was thinking how she’d look on her office desk, with Eliot pumping into her, pants down around his ankles, her legs over his shoulders.

“We, did we just…” Eliot started.

“Yep.  See them. Yep.”

Eliot looked at her now, too close for comfort.

“Let me take you to your office.”

Eliot led the way, opening the door to hers slowly.  She stood by her desk, still bringing up images of Nate and Sophie. Geez, Sophie really was beautiful naked.  She wasn’t going to think about Nate.

“You ok?” Eliot asked.

“Definitely.  I mean, I think I am.”

“Yeah.”

He was embarrassed and so was she.  Then he smiled, starting to laugh.  Parker joined in.

“We so do not want to tell them we walked in,” Parker told him as he came near again.

“Most definitely not.”

Before she could say anything else, he had her up and onto the top of her desk, things swept off with an arm.

“Maybe we should just make it all go away.”

Now this table was the right height.  It didn’t take the both of them long to fly again, just like they did on the table. Eliot’s hands were everywhere at once, tugging on her top, yanking her pants off, thrusting into her as she pushed against him. It was frantic, but she didn’t mind one bit.

 

Parker startled awake, sitting up on the conference table quickly.  As she looked around, she saw Hardison sitting on a chair, laptop out and working on something.

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long was I out?”

“Oh, I dunno.  Eight, nine hours straight.  You probably have that stuff out of your system by now.”

Her back cracked as she moved around, sliding off the table to place her shaky feet on the ground.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine. I’m going home.”

As she made her way to the front door, she ran into Eliot, who looked to be heading the same way.

“Let me drive you home.”

She blushed as she looked at him. Dreaming about having him naked and inside her just made her face heat up.

“Wait.  I got one stop before we go.”

“Did you have weird dreams?” Parker asked not two minutes later, appearing at Nate’s door.

“Weird dreams?”

“Yeah, weird dreams.  They were so real.”

“Real as in?”

“Um, real.  Not sharing.”

“Very real.”

“Oh. Huh.  I should probably go home and change.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Sorry about the sex thing.”

She was talking about Eliot and the scene in Sophie’s office.  Then she remembered she’d offered to have sex with all of them when on the drugs.  Nate almost choked on his coffee.

“Sex thing?”

“Oh, asking and all.”

“The drugs.”

“Yeah, the drugs. Not that I wouldn’t want to, but still.”

Nate glared at her until she left.

“Ready to go?” Eliot asked as he grabbed his coat.

“Yeah.  Still a little shaky.”

As they walked to his car, Parker kept remembering her dream of the two of them together.

“Are weird dreams a part of getting off the drugs?”

“Depends on the drug,” Eliot answered as he opened the car door for her.

They drove mostly in silence, only for Parker to give Eliot directions.

“You want some help?”

Her weird dreams kept running through her head.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?”

It didn’t take much for Parker to pin Eliot against the door once they were inside her tiny apartment.  This place was when she needed a place to chill. He’d never know she had three other spots where she could hide if needed.

Eliot yelped as she bit down on his neck, tongue coming out to soothe what she’d done.

“Parker, what are you doing?”

Parker shook herself awake as they arrived at one of the places where she stayed.  Eliot looked at her funny, shaking his head back and forth.

 


End file.
